User talk:GeneStarwind
Older Messages [1] [2] [3] __TOC__ Hey Gene I was wondering if you could come on today or tomorrow since its winter break. try to get on from 2:00 to 8:00. Hope you can come on. Message me when you are online. Summi Patel 18:24, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I just added the last vote for the weapon you should use in MHP3rd until HR 6. You are going to use a longsword. Hope it helps :D Summi Patel 18:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I was playing MHDH and i just shock trapped a tigrex ( he was reeling in pain) and i hit his head. I was very suprised when he went into chance mode when I hit his head. I thought you would like to know this piece of information.Mad Soul 01:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) IT'S HERE! :D The game arrived safe and sound today. I thought it was something else due to the box it was in, so I wtf'd for a second. Thanks again! I'll post some information that is missing as soon as I can!--GreenAiden555 21:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I respond with.... THIS! http://likeaphobia.us/picture/2634/tank-catapult/ Vesuvius (talk) 00:47, January 16, 2012 (UTC) You got a new message! ;) Hey GeneStarwind. So I was checking the MHP3rd: High Rank Blademaster section that you and Artemis_Paradox made some time ago. Recently I have been adding images to mostly all sets. I am working on all of them and I was gonna ask you if you can add me on the Credits part as "Add most of the images". Gotta say that you made some awesome job adding the information, I am sure that you have helped many people with your contribution. Thanks for reading and I will be waiting for your reply! (I was gonna ask Artemis_Paradox but he/she blocks the Talk page :/) Mh3Gaffdel 23:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Mh3Gaffdel Chat Why did you block me from the wiki? I spammed the chat, but i didn`t vandalize the Wiki. I believe if someon spamms the chat, they are traditionally blocked from chat. Please remove my wiki block. But since I know what i did wrong, If you wish to have me still blocked from chat, I won't argue. So please consider. I only spammed the wiki. I didn't spam the wiki. In fact, I was making good contributions until I was banned. Please reconsider. --Zeldas ganon hey, im sorry about this whole mess.... my brother got on 2 my wiki and started stuff with people. 4 now on im loging off so my brother can't do anything more 2 make me look bad. no hard feelings.... P.s. what did my brother post on the blog? FROM Rathalos Ruby ('-') hey sorry i have tryed hunting it several times but nothing works and believe me i would talk on chat but my comp wont let me it wont load it ill stop posting questions tho':l' A Shadow in the Mountains } |text = nm i found paradox"the MLP person right?"}} A Shadow in the Mountains } |text = Hey gene could you do me a favor an review a guide of mine that i wuz hoping to publish? its in my blog i allready hav the format set up}} A Begging Dear Gene It is me Migui214.I was kinda hoping for a tiny request that i am begging to tell you and here it is Gene,if you can please cut my Suspention for doing anything related to the chat and other users to December 31 Midnight.If you are thinking that im Still 12 at midnight at dec 31 then let me explain,First of all at the stroke of midnight at December 31 i am "Considered" Thirteen (13) so which allows me to use the full service of the wiki. if you can understand me Gene Please i am Begging you to cut the deadline to dec 31 midnight.For i want to greet you guys in the chat at least. 08:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hacker and proud of it I know you were there but because you have this blog about cheaters in MH3 I thought you want to have some screen shots of that. Here they are. ^^ Democide (talk) 18:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hack 'n Spam